Robyn of Gamma
by RicePoison
Summary: Sequel to 'Robyn'. Tim had been training secretly for months, hoping to go on patrol one day with the current Robin and Nightwing. After a recent tragedy though, Tim is given the Robin identity and a place on the Team. Like Nightwing, Tim has a secret, a secret that is torn apart when a certain speedster arrives. Contains fem!Robin, fem!Nightwing, NightFlash/BirdFlash and BartTim
1. 1 - Tieve

I look up to my siblings, very much. That and my adoptive father, Bruce Wayne. I feel like I can do anything when he takes me out at night to look out over Gotham City.

Then there's my oldest sibling, Richard Grayson. He sometimes takes me out on patrol, but mainly he's with his friends, he calls them the 'Team'. I keep asking him if I can join them, but 'not yet' is the answer.

The second oldest is Jason Todd. He is protective of me, but has an foul mouth on him. He swears non-stop and won't stop arguing with Richard. I wonder what caused the tension between them? They didn't argue as much before Jason joined the Team.

Today is my first day of school, and I can't wait. Apparently I'm going to have to change into my uniform when I get there. Hello world, I am Timothy 'Tieve' Drake! I pull on my black oversized hoodie and rush downstairs, Alfred has prepared a styled wig for me. I usually prefer my hair short, but girls like their hair long these days. Oh well. I smile as he uses some sort of makeup glue to adhere the wig to my head, admiring the long black hair in the mirror.

"Mistress Tieve, the school you are going to has students from grade 8 all the way to victory-lap or grade 13 students. Are you sure you'll be alright?"

"Don't worry about me, Alfred!" I smile "I can handle it." I chow down some toast with jam, then running out to the limo. I get in to see my school uniform folded nicely on the seat. I quickly change into it, although the windows of the limo are already darkened. "Ready to go!"

Alfred gets behind the wheel and smiles as we begin the long drive to my new school.

* * *

Upon exiting the limo and waving to Alfred I already see a few kids running around, I attempt to wave, but get knocked over by a burly male student.

"Aww... somebody is new... well, we'll fix that in a hurry." He sneered, a perverted look coming over his face. "C'mon boys, lets do this little birdy up, _if you know what I mean_."

BAM! Someone else knocked the burly male out of the way. "That's enough of you. Leave my sister alone."

A familiar voice, tough, but... I looked up. Jason's grey-blue eyes locked on mine briefly. I got up, patting the dirt off. "Um, thank you..."

"You got a name for your girly self?" Jason looked at me.

"Tieve... Tieve Drake."

"Jason Todd, you're gonna pay for that..." The burly boy was getting up, eyes glassy. Eyes... unreal... as if he were a robot... _RIIIIP_ his body tore apart, revealing a small alien, babbling incoherently.

"_Krolotean_!" I quietly, but sharply quipped.

Jason heard me, her head turning to face me. "What was that?"

"Got it." A girl dove for the Krolotean, nabbing it and muffling it's shrieks. I looked at the alien, just like the one I took down once on a solo patrol. I never told Bruce about my solo patrols, and I probably never will. I was just worried why Jason reacted to me saying 'Krolotean'.

The girl turned her attention to Jason, who twisted his head back to normal position, narrowing his eyes at the new girl. "_Rionna_..."

I examined the robotic corpse that was left behind, pulling up my wrist computer as Jason and the other girl seemed to argue. I heard silence as I scanned, powering down the computer and turning around. My nose met Jason's and I crept back a few inches.

"Tieve, before Rionna got here, I heard you say Krolotean. How do you know that word?" Jason questioned me.

I froze, my voice stammering over words. "G Gordon Godfrey?"

Rionna looked at me with some concern, I dug my heels into the ground, before the unexpected happened. A flash of yellow and red screeched to a stop beside Rionna. "_Kid Flash_!" I exclaimed, everyone else freezing.

"Uh oh... Sorry for the bad timing Rio." Kid Flash grabbed the Krolotean, running off.

I looked from Jason to Rionna, then from Rionna to Jadyne, scanning their faces. Then it hit me. "Richard 'Rionna' Grayson?"

The girl and Jason exchanged a look, then nodded back to me. Jason sighed "Well, Tim is smarter than she looks."

* * *

**(A/N: This is sort of an out-of the way continuation of Robyn. Tieve (or Tim) is going to be the new Robyn, but in the next chapter, there will be some Tieve & Jason adoptive brother-sister bonding. Aww...)**

**(I don't own Young Justice, just the plot-line)**

**(Robyn [the first story] is not finished yet, I'm releasing the sequel anyways for you guys to read.)**


	2. 2 - Jason

**Warning: Jason is about to use offensive/foul language/bad words. **

* * *

I looked briefly as Tieve stuttered for words. She must've been pretty freaked out that she wasn't the only one that Bruce adopted that lived a double-life. Rionna being the first, but still the most annoying older brother ever. "Tim, shut your fucking mouth and look at me."

"Jay, language." Rionna muttered

"Shut the fuck up, Grayson." I snapped back, then turning around. Tieve was gone."She just pulled a 'Robin' on both of us, didn't she?"

"I'll get my Nightwing suit, and we'll both go to look for her, before Bruce finds out." Rionna looked at me, shaking her head. "Get your Robin costume."

"You gonna call any of the team to help?" I narrowed my eyes at her. I could do it myself, of course, but Rionna insisted often that Nightwing and Robin should go together just in case one of us gets injured. I feel like such a sidekick. Or a sidekick of a sidekick.

"Rio. Jay."

I spun around. "What the bloody hell, Grayson. You get Gordon to help? Seriously, Tieve is our responsibility."

"I thought it was Eve's first day. Where is she?" Barbara Gordon looked around us.

"She was here, until she pulled a 'Robin' and ducked out on us without a word. I'm not sure where she went." Rionna looked at her best friend. I felt like throwing up, I lost track of my little sister on her first day. What kind of brother was I?

"We're going to find her." I did not make eye contact with Barbara. I didn't want to. I pulled my utility belt out of my backpack, snapping it on around my waist. I grumbled as I ducked behind our school's shrubbery to change into my Robin uniform. I rolled out to see Batgirl and Nightwing. "I would suggest downtown first."

* * *

After two hours of swinging from building to building, we were close to giving up. I could still throw up. How could my little sister pull a 'Robin'? We hadn't even trained her for fighting crime yet, and I don't think Batman was even going to. Hell, Tieve didn't even know Nightwing and Robin were her siblings, not yet anyways, I think. But it still bugged me she knew what a Krolotean was, and what it looked like.

"Any sign of her?" Kid Flash screeched to a stop behind me.

"Grayson, how many of your fucking friends did you fucking invite?" I had been trained in batglare, so I gave one.

"Not enough, apparently, if we haven't found her yet." Batgirl returned the batglare. "Oh." She put down her binoculars. "Found her."

Nightwing snatched the binoculars off of Batgirl "_Oh no she didn't_."

"What?" I looked at her as she dropped the binoculars on the rooftop. "What is it, Grayson?"

"Um, if you count your little sister is swinging from building-to-building wearing Nightwing's old Robyn costume, that's the What." Kid Flash put his goggles back over his head.

"Old _Robin_ costume?" I spat out.

"R-O-B-Y-N. Its what I wore when Babs was borrowing my glamour charm so I could be a girl when I was with the Team, and Babs could be my male self. Confusing, but it worked until M'gann saw right through it." Nightwing looked out at the city, before jumping from the rooftop. I followed, using my grappling line to swing through the street below.

"Tieve!" I ran out in front of her, just as she extended a bo staff. I twisted it behind her, pinning her to the pavement. "Tieve... stop it... I don't wanna have to put handcuffs on you."

"Robin! Get off!" She struggled, just as I lifted her over my shoulder. "Robin!"

"Both of you!" Nightwing grabbed Tieve, just as Kid Flash pushed me back. "Tieve Drake, what is the meaning of this?!"

"I know my daddy is Batman!" Tieve squeaked. I froze, looking at her. "And when I found this uniform, I thought it might've been Richard's... and it fit so nicely... I..."

I saw her bite her lip.I broke loose from Kid Flash, taking my sister off of Nightwing. "Tieve... Who am I?"

"Robin..."

"Tieve, I asked you. Who am I?" I peeled back her mask to reveal her blue eyes, frightened. I hugged her. "Eve."

"J-Jason..." she was shaking, but she hugged back. "I... I have been going on patrol for the last three months... by myself."

"Nightwing. I'm taking Tieve back to the mansion. I'll meet you there." I got up, my little sister curled against my chest, still trembling. I sent a glare back at Rionna, who childishly stuck her tongue out. I shot off my grappling hook, swinging through the street with Tieve.

* * *

About an hour after we arrived at the mansion, Tieve and I were in our PJs, cuddled under a blanket on the couch watching TV.

"Jay...?"

"Yes, Eve?"

"Are you mad at me? For going out on patrol on my own?"

"Not really, I would've done the same when I was your age." Sure, she was twelve, but she was still rebellious, and cute. She had a lot of things going for her. I put my hand through her short hair, she had gotten rid of the wig for blanket-time. "Eve?"

"Yeah?"

"If something were to happen to me... You'd be the first one I'd want to take my place. As Robin, I mean." I saw her eyes meet mine, a fearful look meeting my gaze. "It probably won't happen, but when you turn thirteen, it would be fine by me if you took the title of Robin."

"Then who would you be?"

"I was thinking Red Hood. What do you think?"

"I... I love it." Tieve smiled, cuddling into my chest again. It was probably my heartbeat that calmed her, for she quickly fell asleep.

I tucked the blanket around her, smiling until I stared at the TV. G. Gordon Godfrey? More like G. Gabberman Godamnit. I rolled my head back into the cushions as Rionna came in the front door, sitting down next to me.

"Jason, what were you thinking?!"

"Shut the fucking hell up" I looked at her. "Sleeping sister here, don't wake her up please." I motioned to Tieve, happily snoring away on my chest. "If something happens to me, I want her to be Robin."

"Jason, quit talking like that."

"Which means you better train her how to portray being a male, like you did." I ruffled Tieve's hair. "When she turns thirteen, I want her to be Robin. You have a year to figure that out. If you don't train her, I'm going to tie you to the side of a building and leave you there."

Rionna finally sighed. "Fine. I'll train her."

* * *

**(A/N: Chapter from Jason's POV. What do you think? R&R please.)**


	3. 3 - Tieve

Its been a year since Rionna started training me to be Robin, and I'm so excited! Next week is my birthday, and that's when Jason said he's going to pass the title of 'Robin' to me so he can become 'Red Hood'. I can hardly contain my excitement!

I'm swinging around on the high-bars currently. Rionna had invited Zatanna over to watch me for a bit while she and Jason went out on another mission to stop the Joker.

Zatanna also made me a really cool glamour-charm in the shape of an 'R' that I could wear on my Robin uniform. It actually makes me look like a boy to everyone except Zee, Rio and Jay. Eeek! I'm so excited I can no longer stand waiting! Oh, cool down, it's another week yet.

Jason comes in from the mission first, catching me as I let go of one of the bars and drop. He tells me I'd make an adorable Robin, and I can't help but agree with him. I smile widely as he picks me up, then smiles at Zatanna. "Thanks for looking after her again, Zee. I'm not sure when these fake joker threats will cease and we'll get some real action."

"No problem, Jay." Zatanna smiles back before she leaves.

I hug onto my older brother, telling him the joys of my training, just as he gets another emergency call. He hands me back to Zatanna, heading out the door with Nightwing once again.

Zatanna puts me back on the floor. "You're heavy now that you're older, but you're really lucky to have Jason."

"I hope its actually the Joker this time so Jay and Rio can stop him. Then Jason can stay at home!" I smile again, Zatanna ruffles my short hair.

"Are you going to continue training, or would you like to see a magic trick?" Zatanna smiles again,

I giggle as she brings the high-bars to life, making them bow down and pick me up. Throwing me to the short-bars. I land on my feet, smiling at Zatanna. I look at the gym's clock "10:30 pm, bed time."

Zatanna leads me upstairs to my room. where I flake out on the bed and fall asleep.

* * *

I wake up, the clock says 8:30 am. It's Saturday. I don't hear arguing, which means Rionna and Jason aren't back yet. I tip-toe downstairs, peering around the corner to the kitchen.

"Joker just..._ I still can't believe it_." Rionna's voice. But where was Jason? I leaned closer to the doorway, trying to listen.

"He took matters into his own hands, rather than waiting for you to help him." Daddy... but why were Rio and Daddy talking about something without Jason?

"I just... _wish I could've said goodbye_." I froze hearing Rionna say that. "Tieve is going to be so upset, she was really close to him."

Something had happened to Jason. I ran down to the Bat Cave grabbing Rionna's old Robyn costume, pinning my new glamour charm over the 'R' and running out the door. I used the locator programmed to my wrist computer to locate Jason's suit, then swinging from building to building until I reached and abandoned factory. I saw policemen surveying the area, carrying off some of the Joker's goons.

I saw Batgirl conversing with one of the officers, the one I now recognized as James Gordon. "Yes, I believe that's the last of them."

"What about yours?"

"I'm waiting until Batman gives the call on what to do."

I ran inside the factory, then seeing blood smeared over the floor. I walked up to a black blanket covering something on the floor. I lifted it slightly, then screamed, tripping backwards.

Jason. Jason with a lot of bullet-wounds. Jason was...

"Tieve, what are you doing here?" Batgirl grabbed my shoulder. I couldn't say anything, the words were stuck in my throat. "Tieve, listen. We did all we could."

Tears streamed down my face, I loudly cried. "Jason..."

I didn't hear Batman and Nightwing arrive. I stared blankly at the blanket, tears pouring off of my face. "Batgirl, get Tieve out of here and back to the Cave. We'll rendezvous there."

Batgirl picked me up, heading outside to the street. She hugged me as she walked, "Tieve..." We got into an old phone booth, she sat down, plunking me on her lap. "Batgirl B-16. Authorization Robin B-20."

* * *

Batgirl put me down when we entered the 'Cave'. I had only been there once before, and it was strange to see the other members of the Team all gathered in one place.

Aqualad, Kid Flash, Superboy, Miss Martian, Artemis, Zatanna and Rocket. Members of the original Team, minus Nightwing. Then there were the others. Tempest, Aquagirl, Troia, Lieutenant Marvel, Sergeant Marvel, Batgirl, Bumblebee, Lagoon Boy and Beast Boy. I took my place beside Beast Boy, as he was a year younger than me, it seemed like I belonged there.

"Nightwing, B-01. Batman 02."

I bit my lip when Batman noticed me, he said nothing, but continued to the center of the room. Nightwing briefly looked at me, before taking place beside the members of the original Team.

Batman placed a device on the floor, which lit up with a hologram of Robin, Jason. I sniffed a bit, holding back tears. "As you all know of now. Robin has died at the hands of the Joker. It did help in the Joker's capture, and he has been returned to Arkham Asylum."

"Due to Robin's wishes..." Nightwing sighed "We had agreed that I would be training a new Robin in case anything happened to..." Nightwing's voice trailed off.

I looked from the hologram to Nightwing. I could tell he was trying to hold back tears. I felt like I wasn't wanted there, so while everyone was in their 'moment of silence', I headed to the back of the Cave, diving into the water, rebreather in my mouth. I sunk to the bottom, looking around.

"Hey."

I nearly spat out my rebreather, seeing Lagoon Boy had decided to check the water to see if I was there. I tucked my arms across my chest, which was flat due to Rionna's old bind-tech.

"So, Robin's wishes were that you'd be the new Robin?"

I nodded, breathing slowly. I looked towards the surface, then back at Lagoon Boy.

"You and Nightwing and Robin... you're all brothers, right?"

I nodded again, maintaining my cover.

Lagoon Boy grabbed my arm, bringing me back to the surface. "Robin, listen, even though you've just been on the team for five minutes, you're welcome here."

"La'gann?" I saw Miss Martian float in. "Nightwing needs you for a mission."

"Angelfish, I was just trying to help our new Robin here." Lagoon Boy looked at Miss Martian, before running out to the briefing room.

"Tieve, are you alright?"

"M'gann, I'm not really sure." I met eyes briefly with her. "How are the other team members going to rely on me? I've just been training a year."

"Hey, don't talk like that now. You've been trained by Ri, and that definitely puts you at the top of the mark." M'gann sweetly smiled, giving me a hug. "Cheer up, maybe Ri will have you leading squads by the time she comes back with Kaldur, Tula, Garth and La'gann."

"What are you doing until they come back?" I looked at her.

"Well, the old Team was going to go out and see if there's any trouble around Happy Harbour."

"Count me in." I looked at her. The team needed a Robin.

* * *

**(A/N: No, I didn't wan to get rid of Jason Todd, but he'll be back. I promise.)**

**A new chapter every Monday? What is this? ~RP**


	4. 4 - Tieve

I followed Artemis' lead down the alley. It was going to be her last mission before she 'retired' from the hero life, Kid Flash was taking a break too. I couldn't help but feel happy for the both of them. I saw Kid Flash nod, the signal for us both to run out of our hiding place.

I quickly ducked behind a garbage can by Superboy. "What are we up against?"

"Some idiot that plans to rob every bank in town." Superboy replied.

{_Are we linked?_} I heard Miss Martian's voice in my head.

{_Affirmative_.} I replied, professionally, but in my own voice. Not the voice that my glamoured disguise created. {_Oh, ahem_...} I deepend my voice in my head. {_Affirmative, Miss Martian_}

{_Tieve, you really have to watch it with the voice._} Kid Flash noted {_You'll be on other links than just ours in a few weeks._}

{_Yeah, and you'll be somewhere else away from Rio, what's your point?_} I joked back.

{_Focus_!} Superboy snapped. I brought my attention back to the bank. Someone had run out with a large hiking backpack. {_There, can someone get that and... Tieve?}_

WHAM. I kicked the man to the ground, rolling away with his backpack. {_Taken care of_} I smiled back at M'gann, who gave me a thumbs-up.

=**BZZT**= our coms buzzed, I pressed the tiny device in my ear. =_Team, report back to Cave. It's happened again_=

"Nightwing, what's happened again?" Artemis replied to the call.

=_Aquagirl is down for the count_.=

"Tula..." Artemis looked at us. "Nightwing, we're on our way."

Once again, Nightwing placed a device on the ground, but this time placed another beside it. I watched as a hologram of Aquagirl appeared. I trembled a bit, trying not to cry again. The next image was Blue Beetle. I froze. I heard about that guy on TV, he was a member of the league. I stopped, and looked at Nightwing.

"Tempest and Aqualad have made the decision to leave the team for now." Nightwing started. "Also, Wonder Girl, Troia... she's passing her title down and leaving for now."

I watched as Donna Troy left the Cave via Zeta Tubes, and a new girl about my age came in. She walked over to where I was standing, giving a nod and then stopped in place.

{_Tieve, are you alright?_} It took me a second to realize that Miss Martian had kept the link up.

{_Fine. I guess_.} I tried to sound strong, but even my mind-voice wavered.

"Nightwing?" Superboy looked up. "Do you mind if I take Robin out for a while? This is a bit too much for someone to take in on their first day."

"_Ooh_! Can I go too?" The new Wonder Girl smiled, Beast Boy seemed to want to get on the 'leaving train' too, as he hopped over and grinned.

"Fine, you four can go patrolling." Nightwing finally sighed after a period of silence. {_Just_...}

{_Yeah, Ri?_} Well, looks like Miss Martian let her on the psychic link. Might as well reply. {_What is your 'Just'?}_

{_It's nothing. Have fun_.}

My eyes widened. She said have fun? On a mission? I'm so going for this! I nodded. {_Thank you._}

"Superboy B-04. Beast Boy B-19. Robin B-20. Wonder Girl B-21." the cave computer confirmed as we walked through the Zeta Tubes.

"That was a little too much drama for a Monday, _don'tcha think_?"

I glared at the new Wonder Girl. Now was not the time to be making jokes, and she knew it. "Superboy, how much farther is it?"

"Oh sorry, I didn't introduce myself." Wonder Girl smiled "I'm Cassie."

"Garfield." Beast Boy looked back at us.

"Conner." Superboy just stated.

"Robin."

"No, your _real_ name!" Wonder Girl smiled widely.

"Its actually Robin." I was hiding both the Tim and Tieve thing. I looked back at her. "You really don't believe me, but it's Robin."

"Robin, could you come back here please?" Superboy motioned to the drivers seat of the s-cycle.

I crawled back and sat next to him. "Where are we going?"

"Would you believe another bank robbery?"

"Not really." I looked down at the street, seeing a figure flip by, followed by three cop cars. "Catwoman!" I saw two more figures flip out behind her. "Harley Quinn and... who's that third one?"

"Cheshire." Superboy narrowed his eyes.

"Watch out!" Wonder Girl pushed me down, just as a Sai narrowly missed my face. "Dang it..." I looked to see that it had actually scratched Wonder Girl's arm.

"How'd that hit you?" Beast Boy stared at the scrape, which was slightly bleeding.

Superboy's eyes widened, looking at the scratch. It seemed to ooze some sort of goo. "Robin, try to get as much as that stuff out of the cut as possible."

"Why?" I started picking the jello-like pieces off of Wonder Girl.

"Your cousin had a run-in with that stuff four years ago at Haly's Circus. It wasn't pretty." Superboy looked at me. I remembered my identity. Robin was male, secret identity was female, so Robin's cousin was Rionna. Clever, Nightwing, clever.

"Rio."

"Yeah, her. It was 'Sleeping Beauty Formula'. Zane Oldyy named it." Superboy looked at me. "Hawk Town."

"Yeah, I knew who you were talking about." I finished getting the substance off of Wonder Girl's arm, grabbing an alcohol swab from my utility belt and sterilizing the cut. I pulled a band-aid out and stuck it on the cut.

"Well, well, well." I twisted around. Harley Quinn was smirking back at us. I extended my bo staff, ready to strike. "When the Bat loses one, there's another one to take it's place."

"He had a name, you know." I narrowed my eyes at her.

"Who cares. Mistah J said he wanted the new Robin taken down, and I shall do so." Harley smiled crookedly.

I sucked in a breath, hearing Beast Boy move behind me. "_Don't... move... yet..._"

"NOW!" Wonder Girl flew out of the S-Cycle faster than I could blink. I hopped onlo Superboy's back, plummeting to the street below.

* * *

**CLIFFHANGER! Yep, this week is the week of cliff-hangers. Yay. I'm moving the story along quite quickly right now, so I can work alongside the ****_Invasion_**** plot-line a bit. **

**R&R! Sorry for the late update! ~RicePoison**


	5. 5 - Tieve

I was fighting hand-to-hand with Harley Quinn, dodging her various mallet swings and using them to my advantage to knock her out. I used a flip off the mallet to glance at Superboy fighting Cheshire, Wonder Girl and Beast Boy double-teaming Catwoman. I made another flip, kicking Harley finally to the ground, then running over to help Superboy with Cheshire.

"Ah, Robin." Cheshire hissed through her mask, dropping her attacking hands to her sides. She stood up straight, that's when I noticed it, a bulge under her kimono.

"Superboy! Stop!" I blocked Superboy's swing on Cheshire, then turning to her. "Are you pregnant?"

I heard a thud behind us as Wonder Girl and Beast Boy took down Catwoman, standing slightly confused at why I was talking to the enemy. "Um, Robin? Superboy?"

"Take the S-Cycle back to the Cave." Superboy motioned the others off as he looked at Cheshire. "Mask off."

Cheshire removed her cat-mask, her face had the marks of stress, prehaps some sleeplessness. "Yes, Robin. I am."

"Then why'd you attack us? That'll put more stress on your body!" I looked at her.

"Harley and Cat were planning to ambush you guys anyhow, so I thought I'd join them so I could easily find you. Are you younger?"

"I'm the new Robin." I looked at her, seeing her eyes cast aside. "Cheshire..."

"I'm looking for my 'husband', the 'father' of this 'child'." She pointed a clawed hand at her stomach. "I thought you guys might know, seeing he was an old team mate."

"Who are you talking about?" Superboy crossed his arms in front of his chest. "Because the only old team mate I know that totally left was..." He stopped, dropping his arms. "Red Arrow."

I widened my eyes. "Roy Harper, is your husband? That means you...clone... married... baby... oh woah." I stopped myself when I started connecting points

"He moved to his own apartment in Star City, he's been looking for the 'real' Roy for the past five years." Superboy resumed his stature.

"Thank you." Cheshire turned to walk away, but quickly came back up to me, bending down to my height. "Robin. Just in case your superior asks..." She handed me her sai. "Souvenir." With that she was gone.

"Conner...?" I looked at Superboy, as he seemed dazed.

"Sorry, Tieve, was just thinking." He paused, looking at me, a smile came across his face. "Nice handle back there. I think Nightwing should get you to lead a squad in the new year."

"Really? I'm _not_ ready for that!" I froze at the thought of being leader. "I can't handle pressure."

"Eve, you'd be fine, trust me." he smiled, picking me up. "Now let's get back to the Cave, shall we?"

* * *

"Superboy B-04, Robin B-20."

"Robin!" Wonder Girl flew to me, hugging and plowing me into the ground. "Oops, are you alright?"

"Nice to see you too, Wonder Girl." I felt her roll off of me, I stood up and marched over to Nightwing. "Ri?"

"What happened out there?" Nightwing raised an eyebrow.

I held up the sai that Cheshire gave me. "Souvenir."

Nightwing smiled, taking the sai from me. "Good work, Robin."

"Nightwing." I started, gaining her attention. "I-I want to go to school, temporarily, someplace other than Gotham."

She looked back at me. "Where were you thinking, and why?"

"Well, I thought it would be easier if there were two members of the team stationed at different areas of the country, just in case something rose up. I was hoping that when you get the new Blue Beetle on board that I could go to school in El Paso."

"Texas?" Nightwing mulled over the idea for a while, so long that I thought she would say no. "Tieve. You're welcome to do whatever you want, I'm not holding you back."

SHE SAID YES. Well, in basic terms she said yes. I smiled widely. "Thankyouthankyouthankyou!" I knew I was being over excited, but I didn't care. This would be just as good as leading a squad, right?

* * *

**A/N:** **Short chapter, I'm sorta preparing for the events of '****_Invasion_****' so a certain speedster will appear soon... R&R please! (****_Robyn_**** will update tomorrow with the big 2-0 chapter!)**


	6. 6 - Rionna

**Rionna POV**

* * *

I gazed across the leaving members of my Team; Artemis, Wally, Kaldur, Lieutenant and Sergeant Marvel, Troia and Garth. I paused looking at them all, before speaking. "You are always welcome back."

"Thank you Nightwing." Garth nodded "Three years is not long enough, but I'll be sure to visit."

Troia carefully looked at me "Nightwing, are you sure you will be alright upon these past few days of events?"

"I will be alright, don't worry, Wonder Girl."

"SHAZAM!"

"Yes, you too Marvels... We will miss you as well, greatly." I paused, looking at the members of the Team who were leaving. "Artemis-?"

"I'll keep your speedster fed and watered." Artemis smirked

"I'm not a plant!" Wally laughed, before approaching me, his hand brushing my cheek before coming to rest on my shoulder "Are you sure you're alright without me here?"

"I'll miss you, but I'll definitely visit if I have time." I smiled, just as Wally leaned in, gently kissing me on the lips.

"Y'know, if we didn't knot your secret identity, that would've been weird." Artemis smirked. "Rio, if you need any help, just text, okay?"

"I shall." I kissed Wally's cheek, watching him walk back to the tubes. "I'll miss you."

"As we all will, likewise." Kaldur nodded, leading Garth to the ZetaTube, followed by the others.

"Aqualad B-02, Kid Flash B-03, Artemis B-07, Tempest B-10, Troia B-12, Lieutenant Marvel B-14, Sergeant Marvel B-14."

I rested my back against the cold wall of the cave, taking off my bind-tech, silently counting. By the time I reached 120, I heard the ZetaTube power up again.

"Aqualad B-02, Kid Flash, B-03, Artemis B-07."

"RIONNA!" Kid Flash sped from the tube to me, crushing me with a hug. "I MISSED YOU!"

"You were only gone two minutes." I smiled then looking at Kaldur and Artemis. "We have to discuss the plan." I squirmed a bit. "And Wally, you need to let go so I can breathe."

"But I love you."

"I love you too, but you're crushing my chest and it hurts." I tried prying him off, him soon getting the idea and letting go.

"Sorry..." He stepped back beside Artemis.

"That was awkward, Wally control your hormones." Artemis glanced down, Wally blushed again.

"Sorry!" he placed his hands in front of him, hiding whatever Artemis had pointed out.

"Focus!" Kaldur interrupted. "We need to focus on the task at hand. Our plan, the mission."

I nodded to the three of them. "Then let's begin..."

* * *

**(A/N: If you know where this is going, this is the four discussing their plans before ****_Depths_****... another mean 'cliffhanger' but the next chapter of ****_Robyn of Gamma_**** comes TOMORROW! Stay whelmed, all. R&R? Please?) **


	7. 7 - Tieve

~December in El Paso~

I walked into the school, trying to locate the team's newest member. Blue Beetle, Jaime Reyes. Sure, he wouldn't recognize me, but might as well say hi, right? I passed down a hallway that looked a bit rowdy. The boys on either side giving me a weird look.

"Oh looky here boys. A new girly to play with." Great, just like the first day at my old school... only Jason got me out of that situation. I was grabbed by one of the boys, and slammed against a locker.

"Hey, what do you think you're- _mmmpf_!" The oldest of the boys put his hand over my mouth, while the others swarmed me. I suddenly felt my skirt being yanked down, I bit down on the oldest boy's hand, with enough force to draw blood. I then kicked at the other boys, trying to break free

"You little bitch!" The boy retracted his hand in pain, but then pinned me to the locker. "Too bad there's no one around to save you."

I bit my lip, before screaming loudly in a fashion I'd never tried before. "KYAAAAAAAA!"

"Still, no one to hear you." Another boy hissed.

"I heard her." I heard a familiar voice, craning my neck to see Jaime Reyes standing in the hall. "and I would suggest you _let her go._"

"How bout... hm... No." The oldest boy pressed me against his body and the locker. I struggled under his weight. Jaime saw, running over to use all his strength to pull the boy off.

I instantly latched onto his arm, seeing fear in the gruff boy group's eyes. They scrambled away quickly, leaving Blue Beetle and I in the hall. I looked to the ground by the lockers, seeing the torn, tattered remains of my skirt.

"What's your name? Are you alright? What did those boys do to you?" Jaime started demanding questions.

I picked up the remaining fabric of my skirt, then tying my jacket into a makeshift skirt. I looked back at Jaime, once again latching onto his arm. "T-Thank you, Ja-" I caught myself, looking at the floor.

"Will you please answer my questions now? Why were you in that hallway?"

"I... I was looking for a friend of my cousin... " I looked at him "My name is Tieve Drake."

"Tieve...?" Jaime looked at me, then appeared to be speaking to himself. "_Yes, I know Nightwing and Robin have conversed about a girl name Tieve, now shut up!_"

"I have an idea of what those boys were trying to do, and am still a little shaken up by it." I looked at him, then narrowing my eyes. "I'm looking for someone named Jaime Reyes."

Blue was caught off-guard by that, he looked startled, but then smiled, hugging me. "Tieve, by any chance is your cousin's name Robin?"

"Yes, it is." I then looked down at myself. "Don't tell him about this!"

I heard him pause, leading me out of the hallway. "I won't. But I'm here for you."

"Well, while you're here, do you have an extra pair of pants?"

* * *

~Lunch~

"Aime, who's your new friend?" A tall boy got up, examining me as I sat down at a lunch table with Jaime. "And why is she wearing your pants?"

"Tye, this is my old pen-pal, Tieve. She just transferred here." Jaime smiled at me, "She's wearing my extra pair of pants because she had a run-in with Mago and his gang."

"Mago?" Tye looked at me. "What did _he_ do to her?"

"I was wearing a skirt, for starters." I huffed, then hearing something behind me. I twisted around quickly, narrowly avoiding a dagger, which landed dead in my lunch tray. I looked up, seeing another dagger being flung in my direction, I flipped over the table and threw Tye's tray up. The dagger deflected off of it, clanking to the ground.

Jaime panickedly looked to me. "Tieve, are you alright?"

I quickly kicked the table up, deflecting more daggers, although one of them was thrown with enough force to crash through the table, landing in between Tye and I.

"I am Prince Mragon, and I must have council with the Girl Wonder or have her head!" I heard from across the room.

I peered over the table, then looked at Tye and Jaime. "Its him! Mago!" I felt for my utility belt, but could not pull it out in front of Tye and Jaime. I bit my lip. "What do we do?"

"He said he's looking for the 'Girl Wonder', doesn't he mean Wonder Girl?" Tye blinked.

"He doesn't. That's the problem." I stood up, moving around the table with my hands up. "Mragon. Put the daggers down, please."

I heard him drop his bag of daggers on the ground, then approaching me. "Girl Wonder, I have travelled to the past to end you. I could've had my way earlier if it wasn't for that boy." His hand shook, pointing at Jaime.

"Yeah, futuristic tech boy, heard that one before." I huffed, looking at my nails. Well, Rio had faced Vio-Later and ReWire in the past, right? That had to somehow count. Out the corner of my eye, I saw Tye make a run for the door, and exit. I pulled a birdarang from my utility belt, throwing them at Mago to pin him to the wall.

"Tieve, are you alright?" Jaime came over to stand next to me. "Well, that's one way to clear a cafeteria."

"Fine, thank you." I looked at Mago, slumped against the wall, held up by the fabric of his shirt pinned to the wall. "W-we should maybe get out of here... Before anything else happens?"

"Agreeable." Jaime pulled me out the door,

I heard sirens outside. I did not want to deal with that, or Nightwing. I ran down the hall, heading towards the stairs, bumping into someone. "Shoot..."

"Tieve." Rionna stared back at me, arms across her chest. Sure, she wasn't in uniform, but she was definitely here because of the commotion. "Can you kindly explain to me what's going on? Who's this boy?"

"Ri!" I looked at the ground, looking for words. "He has a name, it's Jaime. Jaime Reyes."

"A evil futuristic tech genius was throwing daggers in the cafeteria, asking to have audience with the 'Girl Wonder'." Jaime looked at Ri, totally clueless that she was Nightwing. "Tieve got up and confronted him, but he went on about killing her, so she threw something to pin him to the wall and-" Jaime stopped "Did you throw a birdarang?"

"Did you take Robin's utility belt by accident this morning?" Rionna saved me there, slightly. "You kinda left yours on the breakfast table."

"Wait. You. Her. _Are you sisters_?"

"Yes." I looked at Jaime, as he raised his finger again to ask another question. "Yes, we are both related to Robin."

"Then why did Mago call you 'Girl Wonder'?"

"Um, Girl, related to the Boy Wonder. Thus, Girl Wonder." Rionna slung her arm around my shoulder. She stuck her other hand out to Jaime. "Rionna Grayson, nice to meet you."

"Jaime Reyes, same to you." He shook her hand awkwardly. "So, um... we heard sirens."

"Oh right, we've got to go." Rionna quickly flipped up to the next stair landing. "C'mon, stay whelmed, let's go!"

I ran up behind her, Jaime following me, to the roof of the school. I paused seeing who was there to greet us. "Miss Martian?"

"Hey, Rionna had to get here somehow." She uncloaked the Bioship, smiling at us as the enterance appeared. "Let's go, alright?"

"Got it." Rionna nodded, dragging Jaime and I into the ship. I looked around before sitting down, the ship buckling us in. "Stop in Blüdhaven for Tieve and I, we have to speak with Nightwing. You and Jaime can continue to Mount Justice."

"Okay, Rionna." Miss Martian grabbed the steering mechanisms of the Bioship "Cloaking, on."

Jaime phased into his Blue Beetle armor, looking briefly at me. "Tieve...?"

"Hey, don't worry. I'll see you tomorrow." I swiveled around in my chair to look at him. "Thanks, Jaime."

"Arriving in Bludhaven." Miss Martian landed the Bioship on a rooftop. "Are you two alright getting home from here?"

"Fine, M'gann. Thanks for the lift." Rionna got up, motioning for me to stand up. Me stood at the bay doors for the ship. "After we talk with Nightwing, I think he'll be along shortly."

"Tieve!" Blue Beetle walked over, handing me a tab of paper. I stared at it, a phone number. "If you get in trouble, just call me, okay?"

"Thanks, Blue." I quickly punched the number into my iPhone before waving him off and exiting the ship with Rionna. As the Bioship flew away, I heard a slight 'hmph' from Rionna. "What?"

"Futuristic tech villain, and getting the number from a guy older than you, why does that sound _familiar_..?" Rionna smirked

"Rio!" I hit her arm. "Geez, I'm not into Jaime like '_that_'!"

"_O-Rio_ and _Eve-ning_." I turned around, someone else was on the rooftop, holding out uniforms. "Headed to the mountain?"

"Babs!" I grabbed onto Batgirl as quick as possible, hugging tightly, a wide grin spreading across my face.

"We need a quick costume change for both of you, then we're headed out again, alright?" Batgirl handed me my Robin uniform. "It's got the newest bind-tech incorporated into it. Soon, you won't need that glamour charm if the tech keeps getting better!"

"Babs, we'll always need the charm, binding down that much can possibly damage your ribs and really mess you up." Rionna slipped on her Nightwing costume, pressing the bird on the front to bind down. "You gotta still let the girls breathe as well."

"Boob sweat, ugh." Batgirl sighed "Don't remind me, when I had to wear your uniform, that was the breaker... it was like the inside of the uniform was a slip-n-slide."

I quickly pulled on my Robin uniform, pressing the R to bind down, and pinning my R-shaped glamour charm on top of it. "Glad I don't have to bind down as much as you did, Rio."

"Eve got lucky with the 'man-chest' there." Batgirl attached my cape as I fixed my mask to my face. "Then again, she got lucky the day she met you and Bruce."

Rionna nodded, pasting her own mask on. "That she did, and now she's a spoiled-rotten batkid. Join the club?"

"Already in it." I smirked. "Now, where's your nearest ZetaTube, cause I'm ready to serve some!"

"That's big talk for a little bird." Batgirl grabbed my hand and Nightwing's hand. "We better get going, _boys_."

* * *

**(A/N: I was debating whether or not to add the part about Mago/Prince Mragon, but then having a link to the original ****_Robyn_**** story, I'd thought I'd include it. FUTURISTIC TECH VILLAINS! HUZZAH! And, no, nothing's going on between Tieve and Jaime... unless you think there is. R&R please!)**


	8. 8 - Tieve

"Nightwing, B-01. Batgirl B-16. Robin B-20"

I glanced at Blue Beetle as I entered the Cave, going to stand next to Wonder Girl and Beast Boy. I carefully made brief eye-contact with Batgirl, then focused attention to Nightwing, who was loading up the computer screens with our new coordinator, Malcolm Duncan.

"So, um, Robin..." Blue was suddenly standing next to me. "I met your cousin today."

"Oh, you did?" I bit my lip, still focusing attention on Nightwing. "Which one?"

"Both actually." Blue refocused his attention to me. "Are either one of them single?"

I choked, removing myself from the briefing circle. "_W-wha_t?"

"I'll ask you later, ese."

"R-right..." I stared at the floor as the briefing finished up.

"Robin, Blue Beetle, Wonder Girl, you'll be headed to Orlando. You're Beta. You'll need civvies for this one though, when I tell you where exactly in Orlando." Nightwing nodded to Mal, who gave a nod back. "Teams, move out."

I watched the other teams leave before Nightwing and Mal addressed us. I looked from Blue Beetle to Wonder Girl, then narrowed my eyes at Nightwing. "Where are we going?"

"Florida." Mal cocked his head slightly

"More specific."

"Orlando." Nightwing smirked

I sighed, covering my face with my hand. "You guys are so difficult. Where in Orlando?"

"Happiest place on earth, Robyn." Mal shrugged. I heard the stress on the 'yn' meaning he was addressing my female name. I raised an eyebrow, along with Nightwing.

"_We're going to Disney World_?!" Wonder Girl was overjoyed.

"Yes, now pack up. You guys have special authorization." Nightwing looked at me. "Robin. You lead Beta."

"_W-what_?!" I spat. "I'm not ready for that yet!"

"Fine. Newbie runs beta. Blue Beetle. You're running the squad." I breathed a sigh of relief as Nightwing left with Mal. I looked at Blue, who shrugged at me.

"I bet Eve would _looove_ to hear this."

"Eve?" Blue looked at me.

"Tieve. You met both her and Rionna today, right?"

"So, are you answering my question?"

"Rionna's dating Kid Flash." I smirked, hearing myself say that. Rio would kill me that I told anyone. Oh well. "Tieve's too young for you."

"How old is she?"

"Fourteen. Now back off of my cousin." I narrowed my eyes at him, then looked at Wonder Girl. "Civvie time."

"Oh, _Robyn_." I heard Nightwing's voice behind me.

"Yeah...?"

"Would it be alright if Eve came along?"

"It'd be to dangerous for her." I knew what Rio was doing. It was the old swap Robin for Robyn. She did it when she was Robin, and now she's making me do it... Ugh.

"It's Disney!" Wonder Girl exclaimed.

"Robyn, swap out. Eve can deal with this one." Nightwing pointed to the ZetaTube. "Team, change into your Civvies and meet back here."

"Wonder Girl. B-21. Blue Beetle B-22." the ZetaTube powered down as I gave a wary look at Nightwing.

"Eve, quit looking at me like that."

"_WHY_?"

"It's humid and hot in Florida, to us even in December, so I thought I'd save you the sweating experience which is bindings." Nightwing smiled "Besides, Tieve will have more fun than Tim."

I huffed. No point in arguing with Rio. She'd always win. "Fine."

"Good." She threw me a red tube top, yellow shrug and black leggings. "Go, change, then have fun."

* * *

[Orlando, Florida]

"Tieve Drake, A-20. Cassie Sandsmark, B-21. Jaime Reyes, B-22."

"However they fit a ZetaTube in here, I don't know... Where are we anyways...?" Jaime looked around, it was dark, but there was the sound of banjo and singing in the background.

"Oooh! We're in the back of Splash Mountain! _AWESOME_!" Cassie ran around in the darkness until she hit something. "Oof..."

I turned on a flashlight, shining it in her direction. "I take it you've been here before?"

"Way back when I was 9..." Cassie smiled, dusting herself off, returning to Jaime and I. "Haven't you guys been here?"

"Nope."

"Nada."

"California?" Cassie tried again, looking at us.

"Ditto."

"Same."

"Well, then, I'll lead the way." Cassie grabbed Jaime's arm and my wrist, pulling us towards a lighted EXIT sign. "Here." She pulled open the door... and I saw light. Plus thousands of tourists.

"What was the mission Nightwing gave you anyhow...?" I looked a Jaime. Sure, I knew, but I had to know that he knew as well.

"One, costumes are required. Two, a maniac villain was trying to hijack one of the parades." Jaime looked at me. "We're supposed to meet with someone named Gaston too..."

I followed Cassie as Jaime talked, walking from Frontier Land into Adventure Land, then into Fantasy Land. I was paying attention to the signs in case we had to make a quick exit. Cassie stopped abruptly, causing Jaime and I to plow into her. "_Belle_!"

"Bell?" I looked at Jaime, who twisted around. "Where'd Cassie go?"

We looked up, and turned around, just enough to catch Cassie walk from our opposite side up to a girl in blue and white, and begin talking. How she got over there, I don't know. I pulled Jaime up so we were standing with Cassie.

"Belle! We need to speak with Gaston." Cassie smiled at the actor

"Gaston... Why?"

I pushed my way into the conversation, looking at Belle. "_Nightwing sent us. We need to speak with Gaston, now_."

"Oh!" Belle nodded, pointing to a tavern-like building. "Over there. He's usually in or around there. I'll tell Maurice you've arrived."

"Thank you." I watched her walk off, then turning to see Cassie's and Jaime's mouths agape. "Geez, Nightwing told park staff we were here, so you can talk to any of them and they'll know."

"Woah, not even I thought of telling them who sent us. Good job Eve." Cassie put her arm around my shoulder. We walked over to a water fountain which had an iron statue of a man. "That is a statue of Gaston, now where is Gaston...?"

"Why madmoiselle, you have the most beautiful eyes I have ever seen... But they cannot compare to the ones of Gaston!" A tall man swept me around, smiling. "Tieve, right?"

"How did you...?" I looked at him.

He hushed his voice down, pulling Jaime, Cassie and I closer "_Nightwing told me. We have to get you guys incognito, costumes quick. And I have just the ones in mind for each of you_!"

* * *

**(A/N: Remember when the Team went to ComicCon in ****_Robyn?_**** Here's something similar for ****_Robyn of Gamma_****, Disney! And yes, the park staff knows that the Team is there... R&R please!)**


	9. 9 - Jaime

Sure, I was used to being shirtless, but this was ridiculous. I narrowed my eyes at 'Gaston'. "Aladdin? Seriously?"

"Its either that or Peter Pan." Gaston pulled the two costumes from the rack.

/_Ha__ime Reyes, this is unwise. Destroy the Gaston at once_!/ The Scarab hissed to me.

"No way, ese. I am not looking like Peter Pan." I pulled my shirt off. "Got anything to cover this?" I pointed at the Scarab, which had begun to heat up. "Other than Aladdin's vest?"

Tieve looked at me "Jaime, it'll be fine. Since it's going to be dark out, no one will notice the bump on your back." She looked across the costumes 'Gaston' had given her. "Merida... Jasmine... or Snow White."

"I'M READY! GET YOUR COSTUMES ON!" Cassie twirled around, even though 'Gaston' had suggested Cinderella, she had insisted on being Tinkerbell. "Be Snowy, okay? She gets to be free and open in this parade!"

/_I sense you are disappointed in Cassandra's choice for Tieve_./

Damn. I was hoping Tieve would be Jasmine... No reason though why I was hoping. Robin would probably have my neck if I got involved with her, he had already told me to stay off. I sighed, pulling on the Aladdin costume. "So, ese, what parade is this...?"

"Its the Electrical Parade." 'Gaston smiled at me. "I'll be back in the pub when it rolls around, shining my statue, beating my record for darts. Because, NO ONE! IS LIKE GASTON!"

"You're totally embracing the 'Gaston thing' aren't you?" Cassie smiled, spinning around again... Wow, her dress was short...

I averted my gaze to Tieve, who had already half-pulled on the Snow White dress. I reminded myself that Tieve had appeared to be rather tomboy-like at school, so dresses were probably not her thing. I paused, reaching over to pull up the zipper on the back of her dress. "Tieve? Are you sure about this?"

"Sure as I'll ever be." she stopped, looking at Gaston. "When is this parade?"

"At 9 pm."

"Two hours." She looked around the room we were in. "What are we supposed to do until then?"

"Familiarize yourself with the emergency exits and passageways. Or ride 'Its a Small World' eight times." Gaston smirked "I'll be where you found me, if you need me."

"Right-o Gaston! Thank you!" Cassie waved him off, as he exited through the doorway. "Electrical Parade...? What kind of villain would try to take over that?"

"ReWire." I heard Tieve mutter under her breath. She pressed the com-link in her ear "Hi, it's Tieve... I think I know who's behind this... Electrical... Are you all in position?... ReWire... Gotcha... Eve out."

The door of the dressing room swung open, a girl dressed as Merida waltzed in, briefly looking from Tieve, to me, then to Cassie. She came over. "W'ot's wi' all o' yous standin' 'ere fer?"

"Excuse me?" I looked at her, the accent was overkill. I hardly understood her.

The girl chuckled, pulling off her messy red wig and turning around to Tieve. "You look beautiful. Do you want me to fix your hair?"

/_This person is unknown! Destroy her while her back is to us_!/

"Sure thing." Tieve smiled at the girl, tilting her head up and to the side. "Thank you."

"Wait a sec, señorita." I turned the new girl around.

"Barbara? What are you doing here?" Cassie looked at the girl. I was partially still trying to figure out who she was.

"Tieve commed Nightwing about the parade info, and also our guesses to who the villain taking over the parade might be were shared, and now we've set up a two more squads here." Barbara smiled.

"Wait... Batgirl?" I pointed at her, she gave me a 'deer in the headlights' look, blinking rapidly..

"Took you that long to make a connection?" Tieve looked at me, blue eyes shifting. "Tsk, tsk."

"Anyways, Superboy, M'gann and Bumblebee are the new Beta; Nightwing, Zatanna and I are Alpha. Mal bumped your title down to Gamma."

"Yet, I'm strangely okay with that." I looked at Cassie and Tieve. "So, um, do you guys have a plan?"

/_The Nightwing said you were leading Beta. You should have a plan, Aime Reyes_./

"Yeah, we're having a meeting in this dressing room... in about ten minutes." Barbara rolled over the table beside Cassie to the clothing rack, pulling out a yellow ballroom dress. "Babs becomes Belle for this parade."

I looked at Cassie as Barbara was pulling on the dress. "So..."

"So... What?"

"_I said 'So What', I am a rockstar, I've got my rock moves and I don't need you. And guess what! I'm having more fun, and now that we're do_-" Tieve stopped singing "You said 'so what' I thought I should continue that."

"Tsub nepo eht rood!" The door swung open again, this time falling to the ground, Nightwing and Zatanna walking into the room. "esolc rood, xif rood." Zatanna fixed the door quickly, realizing how much force that spell had.

"Zee!" Tieve 'glomped' Zatanna, causing her to fall over. "I haven't seen you in so long! Who are you for this parade?"

"Tsac semutsoc otno su!" Zatanna held her hands up, cloaking her and Nightwing in golden magic. When the glitter settled, she smiled "Cinderella and Pinocchio."

"Zee..." I heard Nightwing groan. I was wondering the reason that he would be Pinocchio, but didn't want to ask him. His nose might've grown. "Eve, Robin sent something on, I would suggest you have it on your person somehow."

"What is it?" Tieve looked at him, eyes widening when Nightwing pulled out a utility belt. "He...!"

Zatanna smiled, pointing at the pin attached to one of the pockets. "He sent on his insignia pin too, I stored his costume in there, since you both are the same size."

/_There is room for individual differences. Same size would indicate that Tieve and the Robin are the same perso_n./ Geez, Scarab's logic is really screwy today. I tried to ignore that ridiculous thought.

"Thank you Zatanna." Tieve turned around, looking at Nightwing. "So, are we having a 'briefing' or what?".

* * *

**(A/N: chapter from Jaime's POV? What is this? Well, you can't hear the scarab if you're Tieve or the others, and it added the '****_Peter Pan_****' reference as well. Anyhow. Read and Review please, more coming out later!) **


	10. 10 - Tieve

I rolled my skirt up to buckle my utility belt around my waist. I was thankful that Zatanna, Rio and Babs were here. Almost like sitting in my own hero skin... but I had to keep focused, not loose-lipped, in front of Cassie and Jaime. I watched the dressing room door swing open again, Karen, Megan and Conner walking in.

"Eve!" Megan flew over, giving me a warm hug. I smiled, then exchanging a slightly awkward hug with Conner. "You make a lovely Snow White!"

"Thank you M'gann." I smiled "Who are you going to be?"

"Ariel." Megan smiled "Conner's being Prince Eric."

"I'm going for Princess Tiana." Karen looked at us. "Y'know from Princess and the Frog?"

"Ooh! I love that movie!" Cassie grinned. She looked to Babs. "Who are you going to be?"

"Belle."

"Y'know, Gaston will-"

"-_Not get anywhere near me_."

I looked over the group. "A-are we sure we're not over doing this?"

"Overdoing this would've meant bringing Beast Boy and Lagoon Boy into this." Conner looked at me "They're harder to hide."

"Besides, Eve. If it's really ReWire, we have a large problem on our hands. Thousands of lights, tons of electricity to power them. ReWire could use that to his advantage." Nightwing looked down at me.

"Right." I looked at 'him'. "So how are we going to kill two hours."

Jaime grinned at me. "How bout we explore, like 'Gaston' said?"

"Sure..." I slurred, wondering what this would lead to. I followed him out the door, leaving the rest of the Team in the dressing room. I closed the door, looking at Jaime. "Explore?"

"Yep." Jaime began walking, at a pace that was way too slow for me. "So..."

"So..." I looked at him, walking along. My dress was heavy, as it had christmas-like bulbs sewn in. I looked at his costume, no bulbs. I slapped my hand onto his back, probably over his scarab.

"Tieve, stop that!" Jaime twirled around, catching my hand. His eyes widened as he realized he grabbed my hand, quickly letting go. "S-sorry!"

I felt my hand, glancing at him. "I-it's o-okay." I heard something, dropping my hand, grabbing Jaime's. I pulled him behind the corner. "Shh!" I looked around the corner, someone in a red hood had appeared in the passageway. I watched him turn, his face was covered by this 'hood'... maybe it was a helmet. I saw a bat-like symbol on his chest, gasping lightly. "Oh my gosh..."

"What is it?" Jaime hush-toned his voice, looking around me. "Who is that?"

I looked at the holsters around the hooded person's waist, and the leather jacket he was wearing. Just like Jason's old jackets, the ones I used to borrow when I was cold. "He doesn't look like he belongs here, does he?"

"Should we maybe tell Nightwing...? Tieve?!"

I was already gone, extending my bo staff and running at the hooded figure. I hit off his helmet, hearing it clank to the ground. His back was to me, hands hovering over the holsters. I breathed in sharply "Who are you?" The man looked over his shoulder, and I met steely blue-grey eyes I recognized. I backed up in confusion, as well as fear.

"Wrong move, baby bird." he turned to face me, devilishly smirking. Jason. But it couldn't be, Jason is dead. Or was dead. I backed up further, bumping into Jaime. "What, scared of a little family reunion? Where the hell's Rionna?"

"_J-jay_." my breath was uneven. I looked at Jason in disbelief. "Rio's not here."

"You sure? I saw Nightwing wander in about thirty minutes ago." Both Rio's secret identity and mine will be torn apart with Jaime as witness if I don't stop this! Jason continued "Why aren't you in your Robin uniform?" There it went.

I gritted my teeth. Jaime put his arm around me, holding out his other arm. I heard the sound of his armor phasing onto him, then seeing his plasma canon morph out of his hand. "You get out of here before I obliterate you, ese."

"Blue Beetle, I was wondering how you ended up on Nightwing's Shit Squad." Jason picked up the helmet again, then pulling out a hand pistol "Let's check how much of an asshole you are."

"Fine, we do it my way." The canon began to light up.

"_DON'T_!" I pulled away from Jaime, standing in between the two boys. "Jaime, please don't hurt him! Jason, please don't hurt Jaime!"

"Oh, is this your new boyfriend, I thought you loved me." Jason snickered. "Tieve, the Robin if something ever happened to me. That's what you promised. I became Red Hood, so you'd become Robin. And I see that's exactly what you did."

"Tieve?" Jaime looked at me, the information that Jason just spat out was probably already processing in Jaime's mind. "Who is this guy?"

I sighed, looking at Jaime. "He's my _brother_."

Jaime's eyes widened, putting his arm down, canon morphing back into his hand. "Brother?" He looked around. "Where'd he go?"

"He pulled a 'Robin'! Man, I hate it when Nightwing and Robin do that..." I turned around again. Jaime was looking at me in surprise. "I bet you heard all he said, right?"

Jaime nodded.

"Nightwing's going to kill me."

Jaime grabbed my shoulders. "This is why Robin didn't want me to go after you, right? _Robin is you_?"

"Nailed it." I looked at my feet. "Plus it would've been superawkward to talk to you as Robin if I was sorta 'with' you as Tieve. Also, you're _too old_ for me."

Jaime pressed his lips to my forehead, giving me a hug. "Well, since your brother is such an idiot, I could 'adopt you' as my sister. I guess. Because I obviously '_can't date you_'?"

I looked up at his face. "Really...? I'd like that."

"What are you two doing?"

"Nightwing!" I looked at 'him' as 'he' walked up to us. I didn't let go of Jaime "It's cold here..."

"You should've brought a sweater." Nightwing looked cautiously between us, pulling us apart. "We have to get upstairs, the parade is about to start."

I breathed as Nightwing left, looking at the spot where Jason had been. That wasn't real, was it? Maybe it was a ghost. Most likely a ghost...

* * *

**(A/N: Short chapter! I'm at Celtic Roots 2013 right now and won't be back until August 19th! So... I brought Jason back, like I promised I would... Sorta changed the plot a bit. Wait until Impulse shows up then it'll-SPOILERS! Um, yep. R&R please ~RiceP)**


	11. 11 - Tieve

I hummed quietly to the tune playing on the speakers, like a repeated happy melody, I smiled, looking at Nightwing dressed as Pinocchio, being tied up in a puppet-like fashion to his float.I nodded to Wonder Girl, who was finishing turning on the lights in her suit. She moved over to me and pressed the switch on my back. Bright colours of red, blue and yellow lit up in my dress.

"I'll get you a ladder, Tink." One of the other fairies came up to Wonder Girl, offering her assistance in getting up into the basket on her float.

"Don't need it!" Wonder Girl smiled, flying up to the basket, waving at the other fairies.

"How did she-?" one of the fairies asked

"Cassie, you're at the front!" Karen cut in, looking at Wonder Girl.

Backstage staff were ushering us to our places. I stood, breathing in the Florida humidity, sweating under my lighted dress. I looked around as Rionna nodded to Zatanna, who gave a hand signal to M'gann and Conner.

{_Are we all connected_?}

{_Online, Miss Martian_.} I echoed in my head. {_Bumblebee, Batgirl, Blue, are you there?_}

{_Here señorita_.} I couldn't see Jaime, but I knew he was there somewhere.

{_Got it, Tia_} Karen gave a thumbs up

{_Eve_.} Babs nodded, next to me {_Eve, Karen, Zatanna and I, we have a button on the bodice that is to release the skirt in case anything happens. There's a Tink skirt under that, easier to fight in and black for stealth. Once you hit that button, all the lights on your dress will automatically turn off_.}

{_Genius, who thought of that_?} Karen smiled

{_Someone in Epcot. I'm not sure how, but they did_.}

{_What's an Epcot?_} Jaime asked

{_The parade is starting! Keep the link up, just in case anything happen_s!} Cassie yelled over the link. I wish I could've held my ears.

{_No screaming on the psychic link, please_.} Rionna's voice came through, annoyed, and not in her 'Nightwing' tone. She readjusted her voice, I could see her in front of my dwarf entourage, gritting her teeth. {_If there's trouble, state what it is over the link, before you act_.}

{_Got it Nightwing_.} I nodded back. The music got louder in the background, and the doors onto Main Street opened. I watched as Cassie and the fairies dissapeared beyond the gate, then Alice in Wonderland... I counted up, watching Rionna's float leave. Mine was next, then we'd all be out there.

{_Got you covered_!} I heard an unknown voice on the link, it sounded like Artemis, but it couldn't of been. Wally and he went into 'retirement' a month or so ago.

I exited beyond the gate, looking to see for everyone else. They were too far ahead. I gulped, just as a redheaded girl bumped into me, her costume lit up in green. "You alright?"

"Eve!" The girl pulled out an arrow, aiming at the top of the buildings. "If your definition of alright is that we are being attacked by undercover villains, then YES!"

"Artemis?" I hushed my voice as the redhead whipped around.

"Wally and I are here on vacation, don't tell him about this." She simply replied "Even though we're 'retired', I still prefer a little action."

{_Tieve! Behind you_!} Rionna yelled over the link. I narrowly avoided a tree falling on me. I watched as park guests ran towards the exit, all in a huge mob. I struggled to crawl onto one of the parade floats. The other performers ran backstage.

"Tieve!" I heard a voice in the crowd, someone moving quickly through the mass, a little too quick to be a normal human. Wally stopped, crashing into the float. "What's going on?"

Artemis sighed "Grab a costume, Baywatch."

"Artemis?!"

"Just do it!" she snapped, growling.

{_Nightwing, we have Kid Flash and Artemis here. M'gann, link them up!_} I raised my voice over the link. {_We've got trouble_}

{_Nightwing_?} Cassie's voice echoed

{_Nightwing_?} M'gann's voice this time.

{_NIGHTWING! REPLY!_} Wally was finally connected, yelling over the link. {_NIGHTWING_!}

Three shots rang through the night. I looked on top of one of the buildings. Jason? I pressed the button on my bodice, the lights going out and my skirt ripping off. I ran through the crowd, then using the facade to climb to the top of the building. "St-stop!"

"Hey baby bird." Red Hood's mask met my gaze. I would've backed up then, but I would've fallen off the building. "If you asked me who the villain down there in front of the castle was, I wouldn't know."

"Something happened to Rionna!" I spat at him. "Please..."

He looked at me. "Someone's messing with my bitches." He raised his helmet a bit, walking over to me. I cringed as he came down to my level. Breath hot on my cheek, he kissed my ear, whispering. "I'll take care of it baby bird." With that he pulled his mask back down.

{_NIGHTWING_?!} Wally's voice rang over the link again.

"Need a lift?" Blue Beetle was behind me almost instantly, amber eyes glaring into Red Hood's mask. He laced his fingers in between mine.

"I'll take care of what you wanted, Robyn." Jason jumped off the roof into the crowd below. He made a gesture to his ear, nodding "I'll com you when I find her!"

"Is he on our side now?" Blue picked me up, princess style.

"He's on _my_ side." I tried to rest my head against his chest, but the armor got in the way. "He's going to find out what happened to Nightwing."

"So, where are we going then?"

"Someplace dark, most likely."

"Where?"

"Pirates of the Carribean." Cassie smiled, flying on to our rooftop "Dark, and has water. Also has pirates, and a really cool ship." She noticed my small 'cuddle' with Jaime "Are you guys 'together' or something?"

"No." Unanimous reply. From both Jaime and I. Cassie cringed back. Jaime let go, while I approached her. "Which way to the ride?"

"Quickest way to the ride right now would be flying, as there is a bottleneck of people pouring out of the park." Cassie pointed in the direction, turning around "Hop on, Eve."

I nodded. I just hope we weren't too late...

* * *

(**A/N: longer chapter this time, as I was away. The plot thickens! Sorta... what is Jason doing there anyhow? Read and Review please!)**

**_News update: I'm currently working on my first book! I still need to send it to publishers and see who wants to take it on, but I'm letting you guys so you know first! I'll let you know how this goes (and that is why all my updates are late) -.-'_**


End file.
